


Additional for Spring Break

by Crazycode



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bottom Ryouken, M/M, Top Yuusaku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycode/pseuds/Crazycode
Summary: 游了NC-17PWP





	Additional for Spring Break

Spring break番外  
作品：游戏王Vrains  
分级：PWP NC-17  
CP：藤木游作×鸿上了见

弃权：他们属于自己，不属于我。

 

鸿上了见这辈子没有那么后悔过，他现在近乎全裸的被一个小自己两岁的未成年高中生按在床上，那个家伙正丝毫不知羞耻的舔着他，一只手掐着他的腰，另一只手要命的按着他勃起的阴茎  
就在他还在脑子里用最脏的语言谩骂藤木游作的时候，身上那个被骂的对象用犬齿坏心眼的刮过了他已经被吮吸的红肿的乳头

『嗯——』

一声压抑的叹息终于无法控制的从齿间泄露出来，绿眼睛的男人停了下来，抬头死死的盯住了他的脸

『…你他妈干什么？？！』

很明显他被盯的有些发毛

『リボルバー………』

藤木游作撑起身整个人压了上来，鸿上了见绝望的感受到两个人滚烫的勃起贴在了一起

『你…』

还没有等他骂出声，他的嘴就被狠狠地封上了，湿热的舌头跟他的主人一样直接，他试图向后退缩着还是被准确的勾住，交缠在一起，对方的舌尖时不时的刮过敏感的上颚，过电一般的麻痒迫使呻吟被从喉间挤出，辗转了好几个角度他才被勉强放开。

藤木游作稍稍退开，舌尖带着透明的液体低落在身下人的下颚上，顺着下颌骨好看的弧度滑向喉结，他没有犹豫，再次低头顺着唾液滴落的轨迹一句吻上那里

对于超强的学习能力这件事他真的很让人讨厌，才过去二十分钟这个该死的高中生似乎变得比他的吻技还要好，不，何止是吻技，他已经在短时间内掌握了众多快要把他逼到崩溃的要领，他身上大多数的敏感点都被他记住了，尽管在那途中他曾经试图用忍耐来掩盖，但是很显然并不能骗过这个混蛋，上帝肯定在造他的时候把他所有的表达能力全塞给了本能和智商，这导致来自他身体上任何一点没能忍住的条件反射都被他记的一清二楚。

在这二十分钟内他几乎有一万次退开他的机会，可是他却做不到，每当这个高中生用他那双真诚的绿眼睛盯着他时，他那要人命的罪恶感就会卷土重来，心里最柔软的部分被狠狠地击垮

——鸿上了见，你他妈的就是活该  
他狠狠地在脑子里骂了自己。

 

不过很显然，再怎么自我反省对于现在的状况要停下根本是不可能的，男人作为感官动物也只有在这种事上才会选择妥协。 他深长的叹了一口气，勉强撑起半个身子，左手探出，毫不留情的揪住了身上男人后脑勺的头发，强迫他抬起头。

『草薙翔一没有教过你什么是做爱么，』 他嘲讽道。『二十四分钟，原来你做五个小时的飞机过来是要代替我的淋浴喷头啊。』

黑客似乎被噎住了，随后脱口而出，『我知道，我有……查过。』

鸿上了见并没有想到会得到这样的回答，他以为他会试图跟他辩解，然而事实证明他又错了，他根本猜不透这个人的思路。

『右边，抽屉。』 汉诺骑士的头子被迫放弃了，他知道如果继续把事办完，他很可能会压不住满腔的怒火选择犒死这个未成年人，然后把尸体从二楼的窗户丢下去泄愤。

『……』 

冷棕色的抽屉已经被打开，藤木游作借着月光看到了里面的，他发誓他身下的那个恐怖分子一定已经观摩着他的耳朵尖一瞬间红到了耳根，并且在他抓起那个透明的瓶子以后，他确实的看到了白发男人嘴角不由自主扬起的弧线。

『空调一直开着，会很干。』 鸿上了见突然觉得有些不妙，他看到了瞥见了翠色的瞳孔深处反射出了一丝猩红，他有些尴尬的撇过头去。

后悔已经来不及了，他被狠狠地吻住，对方的犬齿粗暴的挂过柔软的下唇，让他吃痛的下意识张开嘴，被迫互相舔咬，细细的呻吟勉强从鼻腔中挤出，他想要稍稍退开就被按住了后颈，这个吻实在是太深了，带着强烈的压迫感和占有欲，多过的唾液从嘴唇缝隙滴落下去，冰凉的让口腔变得更加炙热，他努力地想要在转换角度的瞬间汲取更多的氧气，然而这样并没有什么用，他依旧在缺氧的边缘徘徊。

事实上他的确是不知道该怎么继续，因为缺乏必要的东西导致他非常害怕伤到他，即使他从一开始门口的那个吻就已经硬的发痛，他只能选择尽可能的取悦他。 现在那瓶润滑剂的出现彻底让他脑子里的那根线彻底崩开

『呜……！』鸿上了见的喉咙间发出了一声极为压抑的抗议，手指收紧用力的抓住了对方肩膀，在上面留下几道血痕。

身上的人勉强放开他，深吸了几口气。

正当他想要开口骂人，年轻的黑客再次低头封住了他已经肿胀的嘴唇，只不过这次比较温和， 他顺畅的撬开他的齿间，滑过他已经有些发麻的舌根，随后顺畅的退去。  
『鸿上了见。』

第一次被喊了全名的男人微微一颤，他无法忍耐的抬起右手挡在了脸上，试图不让那个人看到自己突然窘迫的样子，他的耳根已经不争气的烫到他想自杀。

『闭嘴。』 

『不要这样，我想看你。』翠色眼睛的高中生言语着，握住他的手腕把它从它主人的脸上移开。 他低头深切的亲吻户口上的那个深红色的纹身，深情的过分。

『真是够了……』 鸿上了见已经没有勇气去和他对视了，他抓过那个透明的瓶子狠狠地按在对方的脸上，头也撇向一边。

 

原本就半挂着的深灰色条纹睡裤被扯下，压抑了太久的硬挺裸露在空气中。冰凉的粘滑液体落在他的小腹上，大部分顺着被打开的大腿根部缓缓滑下，随后被带着高温的掌心慢慢推开。 修剪整齐的指甲有意无意的刮过大腿内侧最柔软的部分，让他难以自制的低声喘息。

最终，滑腻的手指还是摸索到了入口，有些艰难的挤了进去，他条件反射的仰起头，脖子上的肌肉崩出一条弧度。藤木游作托着他的腰，低头亲吻着那条弧线，试图安抚他，手指却没有停下，缓慢的摊探入，退出。

异物的入侵带着一种让人难以忍受的压迫感，鸿上了见不得不压抑住强烈的不适想要伸手抚摸自己的勃起来舒缓这种压抑。 他的手掌才抬起，身上的人就似乎读懂了他一般将扶在他腰间的手落到自己发胀的阴茎上，有节奏的套弄起来。他狠狠地倒吸了一口气。双手本能的攀上黑客的肩膀，随着他侵犯的动作小声喘息。

『可以了，进来吧……』白发的男人感受到了第三根手指勉强出入了几次，他把自己的脸埋在藤木游作的肩窝里妥协地说道。

『等等，安全套……』 

『闭嘴……！我没有那东西……』鸿上了见被迫抬头狠狠地瞪着他，他根本不想跟他解释为什么一个单身恐怖分子等房间里需要常备那种东西，他最忙的时候甚至连他的枕头都摸不到，何况是女人。

『可是 ……』 尽管自己也已经硬的发痛，但是高中生似乎还有些顾虑，沾满润滑剂和肠液的手指无意间刮过对方肿胀的勃起 。

突然地空虚感和硬物的刮骚让年长者本能的微微颤抖起来。

『闭嘴！ 没有那玩意不会死人的！』 他近乎低吼的骂出声，他太想要了，然而最后的尊然又不得不迫使他按耐住交换自己主导的强烈想法。 

藤木游作紧皱着眉头死死的盯着身下人已经变得潮红的脸，漂亮的蓝眼睛里也起了一层薄雾。 他还是妥协了，他已经忍耐的太久了。

他把鸿上了见的一条腿抬起，架在自己肩上，缓缓将自己紧绷的勃起推入他的体内，直到整根没入才稍稍停了一下。

已经被完全侵入的男人颤抖的喘息着，他感受到自己的肠壁紧紧地包裹住的那根阴茎，他甚至能答题感知到它的形状，还有它上面因为高热而跳动的血管。年轻的黑客低头吻了吻他有些颤抖的嘴唇，开始慢节奏的抽送。那种感觉和先前扩张用的手指完全不一样，每次进入都会带着一股强大的压力，逼迫他徘徊在窒息的边缘。

藤木游作撑在他的上方，极为自制的忍耐着，因为那人浅色的眉毛还紧皱着，下唇因为不适而被上齿咬住充血的红肿。性爱在他的认知里是一件很好的事，他不想让那个人感受到任何痛苦。他稍微停了一下，左手移到了对方的后腰上，托起了一个角度，再次进入。

汉诺的首领突然狠狠地超抽了一口冷气，整个人都重颤了一下。 他喘息间看见了高中生嘴角扬起的一抹笑意不禁向后退了一些。

『你 ……』 不等他吐出第二个字，藤木游作就再次从同一个角度挺了进来，节奏也逐渐加快，每一次深入都会精准的刮过那个让他崩溃的部分，理智余留的部分已经不足以让他控制自己不发出任何声音，他全身颤抖着应和着他撞击，啜泣一般的呜咽声难以自制的从唇齿间泄露出来。

藤木游作低头亲吻他脖子上的大动脉，感受着强力的跳动，腰上的速度越来越快。他低下头，看到那张英俊的脸已经有些开始因为过度的刺激失神，黑客深深吸了一口浑浊的空气，向后退去，随后用力的撞了进去。

灼热的精液射进了紧缩的肠道，刺激得已经有些恍惚的男人也在几乎同一时刻达到了高潮。白灼的体液全部溅在了自己的小腹上。

『你这个混蛋……』鸿上了见仰头瘫倒在枕头里，他大口的喘息着，调整着自己的气息，随后狠狠地掐住了藤木游作正埋在自己肩窝里的脸蛋。『你这他妈居然射在里面了……』

 

Fin.


End file.
